


Hot Hot Heat

by sataninayellowdress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Levi - Freeform, M/M, PWP, also a lot of swearing because Levi, half awake sex, he's not as smooth as we think, poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataninayellowdress/pseuds/sataninayellowdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silvery light coming in the window highlighted the sharp juts of his hips, the delicate curve of his stomach, the line of his jaw, and when he lifted his head and looked down at me, his smoky viridian eyes that I could never fucking get enough of.</p><p>He was fucking beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Hot Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want my first contribution to the SnK fandom to be smut yet here I am with a pwp that got a tad out of control. Oh well. I'm so happy it's finally done! I don't have a beta (though I wouldn't mind having one...) so this is all self-edited, and I probably rushed the editing part because I'm tired of looking at it, so if I missed any mistakes let me know. :)
> 
> Also, I kinda think The Only One by The Black Keys sets the mood, in case you wanna give it a listen~ ;)

People always tell me that if looks could kill, I’d be a serial killer. I can’t help it; that’s just the way my face looks, and if you take the time to make some seventh-grade joke about it, then you probably fucking deserve a killer glare. _Jesus_.  If I was being honest, though, I liked the fact that my expression tended to strike fear into those of weak heart—it kept ignorant fucktwits away. (Well, most of them. It was kind of hard to avoid them, having the job that I did.)

Now, if looks could stab you through the heart repeatedly while simultaneously shattering it into a million tiny fucking pieces, well, that was Eren’s department. Round, bright teal eyes widening even more, brows furrowing, lips set somewhere between a scowl and a pout—it was a cacophony of emotions that made my heart ache, and it was impossible to look at him for more than a moment or two. I couldn’t take it, and he _knew_ thatI couldn’t, that manipulative little bastard. He knew I was completely and utterly powerless against _The Look._

This, incidentally, was the look he was giving me right then.

I ran a hand through my hair and let out an exasperated sigh, not being able to look at my little fucking _shit_ of a boyfriend, who was staring up at me from his seat on our bed.

“What the fuck do you want me to do, Eren?”

“Not go in.” I gave him a side-glare, not willing to take the chance of looking at him directly—I was doing too good a job not giving into that damn _face_ of his. My whole resolve would crumble if I caught those eyes and then I’d be royally fucked. I let out another sigh but didn’t offer anything else.

“Levi, look at me.”

“No.”

“Levi.”

“Eren.”

He let out a sigh. “Please, Levi? Look at me.”

“Stop fucking looking at me like that, you shit.”

“I’m not even doing anything!” he whined. Yeah, _right_. Like hell he wasn’t. Of all the people I could have _possibly_ fallen for, I got stuck with the infuriating man-child that was Eren Jaeger. “Levi, come _on._ Aren’t we even going to discuss this? Jesus fucking _Christ_.”

“ _Eren_ ,” I said, my voice firmer.

“Levi, we’ve had this planned for, like, weeks now. We _never_ get to do this. And now you’re just ready to run off to work? What, did you not actually want to spend the day with me? Am I not important anymore or something?”

Oh, _that_ was a low blow and he knew it. I spun around to face him before I could stop myself and regretted the decision immediately. He was still sitting in the same spot, cross legged with his hands resting in his lap, _The Look_ still on his face—except now there was a definite hint of smugness in those damn eyes of his. That smarmy bastard. The chance that he actually meant those words was statistically pretty low, but he knew that it would get my attention, knew that I’d turn to him with the intent of ripping him a new asshole for even _insinuating_ something like that, knew that I’d look _right at him._ Fuck. If there was anything I’d learned about Eren in the time that we’d been dating, it’s that he definitely wasn’t above playing dirty. (He may or may not have gotten that from me though, but whatever). I could tell he was satisfied with his little ploy—it was clear as fucking crystal in his eyes—but his mouth was still set in the scowl-pout mix, though now it was more like _eighty percent scowl_ and _twenty percent pout_. Huh. Maybe there had been some truth behind his words after all, and the thought that he was actually being serious right then pissed me off.

“What the fuck, Eren?” I snapped. He huffed and rolled his eyes, turning his head away from me. Oh, _hell_ no. “No, don’t fucking give me that. What the fuck did you mean by that? Please tell me you’re not serious right now.”

He snapped his head toward me and looked me right in the eyes, a fire blazing in his own. “I _mean_ you’re always ready to run right to work, even if it means totally screwing up our plans and screwing _me_ over. You literally do this every time. So of _course_ I’m going to fucking think that, especially since we haven’t seen each other for more than a few hours at a time in the last couple of months.”

“ _Eren_ —“

He cut me off, throwing his hands up in some kind of vague gesture of frustration. “Fucking _months_ , Levi.”

I threw my head back and ran both hands through my hair—I was so fucking done. “ _Eren,_ Jesus Christ, it’s way too fucking hot for this.”

It really was. It was July and we were in the middle of a fucking tremendous heat wave, and because our landlord was a piece of shit, our central air didn’t work. It was stiflingly hot in our apartment, even with several fans going, and us spewing hot air at each other was only making it hotter. I could feel the sweat gathering at the nape of my neck, disgustingly enough, and when I looked back at Eren, I noticed sweat literally _dripping_ down the sides of his face. Ugh, fucking gross.

But that comment seemed to provide some sort of catharsis for him, because the fire in his eyes died and was immediately replaced with guilt. He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his sweaty hair—which was now damp enough for the action to make it stand up in different directions—and dropped his head down to examine his hands. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just...we haven’t spent a lot of time together in a while, let alone a whole _day_. I’ve been looking forward to this a lot. Like, we were finally gonna have some free time together, but of course my luck couldn’t be that fucking good, because you _would_ get called into work.” He looked up at me; his expression had shifted to _eighty percent pout_ and _twenty percent scowl_. Just when I start to think _The Look_ can’t possibly rip my heart apart any more, he goes and fucking does _that_. He looked mildly exasperated, though it was more directed at himself than me.

I sighed—he did have a point, as much as I didn’t want to admit it. I sat by him on the bed and took one of his hands in my own. “I know, Eren, I know. I’ve been looking forward to it, too. And this really fucking sucks, and I’m going to kick Jean in the dick next time I see him for calling off. Seriously, that friend of yours is a piece of work. But I _am_ the bar manager and you know what that entails. You know what that place is like, not to mention that it’s a _Friday_. Plus, we could use the money and I really don’t want to get an earful from Erwin _._ ”

He squeezed my hand and looked over at me, his expression much softer. _Thank god._ “I know, I know. You always have to save everyone’s ass. I was just hoping it was my ass you were gonna pay attention to tonight.” He gave me a goofy, lopsided grin; I would’ve smacked him upside the head if he hadn’t been so fucking _sweaty,_ so I just rolled my eyes at him instead. “Oh, and Jean _is not_ my friend.” His grin fell into a grimace.

I rolled my eyes again, but couldn’t help the smirk that formed on my lips. “Whatever, brat.” I gave Eren’s hand another squeeze before getting up to find a button up shirt that wouldn’t send me into heat stroke in under two minutes.

“God, it’s so fucking _hot,_ ” Eren groaned. “Why can’t we have central air that actually works?”

I grunted. “Because our landlord is a piece of shit.”

“Can’t you just, like, kick his ass or something until he gives in and fixes it?”

Oh, I was already on the verge of kicking Auruo’s ass—I really didn’t need the encouragement, because with enough we might’ve just ended up evicted. I turned around to tell him as much, only to be promptly met with a t-shirt to the face, soggy with Jaeger sweat. The expression on my face must’ve been priceless, if Eren’s raucous laughing was anything to go by. I picked it up from where it had landed at my feet after oh so _gracefully_ hitting me in the face and whipped it at my shithead of a boyfriend. He dodged the offensive piece of clothing, laughing even harder—if that was possible.

“Fuck you,” I hissed, not amused in the slightest. “You’re fucking disgusting.”

He just shrugged and gave me his most innocent smile— _damn him_ —and I turned away to do up the buttons of my shirt, but not before getting a good eyeful of my now shirtless boyfriend, leaning back on his hands, an all-too-innocent smile still plastered on his stupid face, a sheen of sweat making his gorgeously tan skin fucking _glisten_ , his shorts sitting dangerously low, slipping off his slick hips—

I really didn’t want to go into work.

“Like what you see?” he said, not without obvious smugness in his voice. I met his eyes, and there was a completely different fire burning in them this time. _Bastard._

I really, _really_ didn’t want to go into work.

 I didn’t dignify his question with an answer, though.

I grabbed my wallet and keys off of the dresser and stuffed them into my trouser pockets before kneeling on the bed slightly to give him a goodbye kiss. I was short lived, though, because the amount of body heat generating between us only made the heat in the apartment _that_ much fucking worse.

“I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” I said, standing up.

“I’ll be awake when you get home. We can do something then.”

“I get out a two-thirty in the morning, genius. You’ll be asleep way before then.”

“Nah, I’ll make sure to stay up. We’re spending time together whether you like it or not.”

“What the hell do you think we’re going to do at _two-thirty_ in the morning?”

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and I mentally kicked myself for asking that. “What do you _think_ we’d do at two-thirty in the morning?” He gave a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

“Goodbye, Eren.”

+++

Throughout my shift, I all I could think of—as much as I didn’t want to admit it—was that Eren was right. We really hadn’t gotten to spend that much time together, despite the fact that it was summer so Eren was off from college. But I worked full time at the bar, always until two-thirty or three in the morning, and Eren worked two jobs—a café downtown in the mornings and afternoons and then at the bar at night—in order to try and save up as much money as possible. He was going into his senior year of college, and after he graduated he was going to be hit with a metric fuckton of student loans. On top of that, he had summer assignments to do for some of his upcoming classes. It was grueling, and I expressed my worry on more than one occasion, but Eren was determined and I knew damn well that once he set his mind to something there was no stopping him. But because of our hectic schedules, most of the time we spent together was either spent working or sleeping. Honestly, we hadn’t seen each other awake for more than a few hours at a time. I couldn’t deny that all of the stress had put some tension on our relationship, and it fucking sucked. On top of that, it was also taking a fucking _serious_ toll on our sex life. We were both high-strung and irritable, we were exhausted, we were at each other’s throats, we were sexually frustrated like we were fucking high schoolers all over again. The heat didn’t help, either—it made us even more miserable.

And man, did we _need_ a release.

At that, all I could think of was how we hadn’t had sex it weeks. I’m pretty sure it was pushing close to two months.

I was gripping the bar counter so hard that my knuckles where white, and Erwin must’ve noticed because in the next second he was there, right next to me, looking at me with that stupid all-knowing look of his.

I glared up at him. “ _What?_ ” I spat, not bothering to keep the irritation out of my voice.

He smiled that _fucking_ smile of his, like he was some kind of omnipotent shitwad. “You know, for someone with the best poker face I’ve ever seen, you’re surprisingly easy to read.”

“Eat a dick.”

He let out a light chuckle at that. “As classy as ever, Levi. Really, though, you’re so high-strung. I mean, you’re usually high strung, but this is above average. So what’s up your ass?”

I glared at him harder and turned away, refilling a whiskey on the rocks for some yuppie bastard.

“ _Oh,_ I see. It’s a _lack_ of what’s up your ass that’s causing you to act like this.”

I slammed the glass on the counter and turned back to him, grabbing a wet rag and throwing it at him like the petulant, sexually frustrated child I was being.

“Well, maybe I’d have _time_ to have something up my ass if I didn’t _work_ all the time,” I sneered.

He just laughed. “You know, I don’t make you come in when I call you. That’s completely of your own volition.”

That slimy _bastard._

I rolled my eyes. “You’re a real fucking piece of work, you know that, right?”

He gave a halfhearted shrug, that annoying smile still on his face. “Yeah, I know.”

+++

When I finally trudged back into the apartment, it was a little after three in the morning. I was hot, annoyed, and fucking _tired._ Did I mention I was hot? Fuck, the heat was still unbearable, even if it was marginally cooler after the sun went down. I threw my wallet and keys in the direction of the coffee table, not particularly giving a shit if they made it there or not, and headed for the bedroom.

The window was open and the shades were drawn apart and our oscillating fan was going, only providing a little relief from the heat in our stifling apartment—mostly, it was just pushing the balmy air around. The open window let the light from the moon filter in freely, and it highlighted the form of Eren, who was lying on his stomach on the bed _buck_ - _ass_ _naked_ and fast asleep, face slack and mouth open. It highlighted the dip of his back and the curve of his ass, and _damn_ was it a flattering lighting for him. If I hadn’t been so goddamn tired I probably would have taken him right there; it had been a long, rough, _particularly_ frustrating night.

I sighed and stripped down to my boxer briefs and placed my work clothes in the hamper—they were practically soaked through with sweat just from standing in the apartment with them on.

“This central air shit really needs to be fucking fixed,” I muttered to myself as I sprawled out in bed next to Eren. Before I shut my eyes, I glanced out the window and saw that the moon was an obscenely bright orange color—the promise of another fucking scorcher tomorrow. _Great._  I sighed and let the weight of sleep begin to take over me.

“Levi?”

Or so I thought.

I sighed. “Yes, Eren?”

He flung an arm over my stomach and scooted closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder. Much to my dismay, at that. It was _way_ too fucking hot.

“Mm, you’re home.” His warm breath against my neck wasn’t helping.

“Well spotted,” I snapped. I non-too-gently shoved his arm off of me. “Seriously, Eren, it’s too hot for that shit.”

He whined in protest. “Lev _iiiiii_. Come _on_. I jus’ wanna be close to you an’ stuff.” He was still half asleep, and a glance over at him showed that his eyes were still closed. As much as I wanted to be mad at him, he was sort of stupidly endearing.

“Eren, _no,_ come on. It’s too hot and you give off an ungodly fucking amount of body heat as it is.”

He sat up slowly, propping himself up on one arm and letting his head loll onto his shoulder, a scowl firmly set in place.

“I thought we were gonna hang out when you got home?” he all but pouted. _Stupid, cute brat._

“Seriously? It’s past three and you were passed out not five minutes ago.”

He placed his other hand on my chest and started drawing patterns on my skin with light, teasing touches. “Yeah, but I’m awake now. And I want to see you.”

I rolled my eyes and smirked. “You’re looking at me right now, brat.”

“You know what I mean.”

I sighed for the umpteenth fucking time that night and ran a hand up his arm. “I know, but I’m tired, Eren.”

He smirked. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

He trailed his hand down to my crotch and squeezed. _Well if you want to get right to the point_. I was already mildly turned on from seeing him naked—I’d never admit it though, because I would never hear the end of it—and his hand rubbing teasingly at my half hard cock wasn’t helping.

He leaned down and licked at the skin just below my ear.  His voice was slightly raspy when he whispered, “Come _on,_ Levi. I want you so bad right now.”

His warm breath against my neck _really_ wasn’t helping.

Before I could say anything, he sat up and slowly climbed over me until he was straddling my hips. My eyes raked over his body, and in the light flittering in through the window I could see his eager, fully erect cock, which he took no time wrapping his hand around, starting a steady rhythm. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, and I wondered how long he must’ve been in _that_ state for the small gesture to bring so much relief. That thought was quickly thrown out the window when he started grinding his ass against my rapidly growing erection, head lolled to one side and panting like it was the most intense thing he’d ever felt.

“ _Hnng_...Please, Levi. I want this so bad.” He looked down at me with a look in his eyes that couldn’t be described as anything other than _hungry._ Well that makes two of us, brat; you’re not the only one who’s been starving.

He gave my dick one last good grind before slinking down my body, pulling down my underwear as he went as tossing them somewhere over his shoulder. At this point I was fully hard—how could I _not_ be with Eren between my legs, looking up at me with that fucking _look_ in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, golden brown skin practically _lustrous_ from the sheen of sweat on him catching the light the right way? He licked from the base to the tip, dipping his tongue in the slit. Apparently he wasn’t bothering with teasing because he downed half of my dick in one go, tonguing at the underside and coming back up to suck harshly at the head, and then bobbing back down and swallowing all of me.

I threaded my fingers through his hair and hissed through my teeth, “ _Fuck,_ Eren...”

He pulled off with a lewd pop, wrapping a hand around the base of my cock and nuzzling the side with light kisses. “ _Ahh,_ please, Levi. I _ah_ want this so bad.” I could tell by his sounds that he was still stroking himself—he was getting off to getting me off. _Stupid, filthy, sexy brat._

He ran his tongue lightly up the side, making me shiver, before crawling up me and straddling my hips again and reaching into out night-side table. He took one of my hands before opening up the bottle of lube he grabbed from the drawer and liberally coating three of my fingers.

“Eren, what—“

His lips on mine cut me off. He pulled away, just enough so that our lips were still touching when he spoke. “I need you to open me up.” I threaded my clean hand in his hair and clashed our lips together in a messy kiss, because _fuck,_ and then he was wrapping his hand firmly around my wrist and guiding my slick fingers down, behind, and up, and sunk two fingers into his ass. He broke the kiss to let out a low groan and I let one of my own slip, too.

He sat up, hand still wrapped tightly around my wrist, and started grinding against my hand, letting out little pleased noises that were going straight to my dick. It took me a second to get past the sight of Eren _using my hand like his own personal sex toy, shit_ and start scissoring my fingers.

“Ahh, c’mon Levi, add a third. Do it,” he drawled, completely lost, head still lolled to one side and eyes shut. I pushed in my other lube-slicked finger, Eren never stopping the movement of his hips. He opened his eyes—just barely, but enough for me to be able to see smoldering teal, and smirked. “Gonna...gonna make me do all the work?”

I smirked in return and grabbed his ass with my free hand, thrusting my fingers up just as he ground down, the most _delightful_ breathy moan spilling from those perfectly fuckable lips. As much as I would’ve loved to keep forcing those sounds out of him, I was still tired and didn’t have the energy to fingerfuck him into oblivion and wanted him to _just get on with it,_ _thanks_.

I pulled my fingers out, squirting more lube into my hand and slicking myself up. “C’mon, Eren, get that perfect ass on this dick already.”

He let out a breathy chuckle and rolled his eyes. “As romantic as ever.”

I would’ve said something back to that, but he was slowly sinking himself onto my cock, all perfect, tight heat. I hissed through my teeth and he threw his head back, my cock buried fully in him, but not moving—just reveling in the feeling. We _both_ were, because it had been a while since we last did it. He was so _hot,_ so _snug_ , and my hands gripped his hips like a vice and I just—

“Eren, fuck, _Eren, move._ ”

He slowly lifted his hips before rolling them back down at a slow, torturous, _glorious_ pace, already driving me wild. God, it felt so _good,_ I didn’t think it had ever felt so good before. He kept rolling his hips, undulating above me like the perfect fucking wave he was, his body heat mixing with mine, the heat unbearable but in the _best_ way possible. The silvery light coming in the window highlighted the sharp juts of his hips, the delicate curve of his stomach, the line of his jaw, and when he lifted his head and looked down at me, his smoky viridian eyes that I could never fucking get enough of.

He was fucking _beautiful._

“God, fuck Eren, _yes._ ” I couldn’t help it; everything about him was driving me insane. He was pulling me in and I never wanted to leave.

I rolled my hips up the next time he sunk down, getting even deeper, and I knew I’d hit that sweet spot when a wrecked groan fell from his lips and he moaned, “ _F-fuck_ Levi, _yes,_ r-right there.”

I kept rolling my hips, pulling those _delicious_ sounds from Eren, setting a languid rhythm that was driving us both to the edge. I couldn’t help the sounds that were coming out of my mouth either; it was fucking _sublime._ He lifted his hips until I almost slipped out, just the tip of my dick still in him, and I was ready to snap at him until he wriggled his hips in a circle and squeezed, making the tight heat around me even _tighter._ I let out a high pitched noise that I would deny ever having made later.

“ _God, yes,”_ I breathed, squeezing my eyes shut. The grip I had on his hips tightened when he did it again, and when I opened my eyes, he was looking down at me with the sexiest expression I had ever fucking seen in my life—eyes half closed, mouth hanging open, one side pulled up slightly in a half-smirk, face flushed, hair a mess, sweat rolling down the sides of him face and neck.

“Like that?” he said, all low and breathy and _damn._

“Fu _uuuuuhh,_ ” I sighed out, my word turning into a husky moan when he wriggled his hips and clenched around the tip of my cock again. “ _Yes,_ just that that, baby, fuck.”

He rolled his hips a few more times, squeezing around me and sending full-on shivers through me, before he slammed his hips down, taking me all back in at once, still squeezing as he sank down, and I threw my head back and let out the loudest moan I think I’ve ever made—I was seeing fucking _stars_ and there was no way I was going to last much longer.

“Fu-fuck, Levi, I-I’m...”

I looked up at him as he began riding me harder and I could tell he was getting both worn out and close.

“That’s it, Eren, that’s _it_.” I snaked a hand around the base of his cock and squeezed, earning a choked-off moan in response. “Do you want to come, Eren?”

He bit his lip and nodded. _Stupid, adorable brat._

“Say it.”

His pace was getting erratic.

“I, _ah,_ I want to come, I want you to make me come.”

I began stroking him, trying to keep up with the stuttering of hips but not really applying any pressure—just giving him a light, teasing touch—to which he whined. What? He forgot the magic word.

“You want me to make you come, _what_?”

Maybe I was also a little bit of a sadistic bastard. So what. Sue me.

“Ah, _please,_ Levi.”

The heat between us was increasing, swallowing us up in a thick fog.

 “Good boy.”

I barely even squeezed before he was throwing his head back and sobbing out a series of guttural sounds, coming hard all over my hand, stomach, and chest, his body shaking with the force of it,

That about did it for me, and I thrust my hips up once more before spilling inside him, my vision going black and his name falling off of my lips like some kind of goddamn prayer. He collapsed on top of me a moment later, and normally I’d be grossed out about the come being smeared between our bodies, but I couldn’t bring myself to quite care at that moment.

He rolled off of me a second later, much to my delight, because our body heat had gone up about seventy fold. “We should do that again sometime. Tired sex is awesome.”

I chuckled lightly and half-heartedly swatted him in the arm. “Shut up, brat. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

He rolled onto his side and pressed his lips to my cheek. “Oh, come on. That was fucking _hot._ ”

I laughed again. Hot. Hot indeed.


End file.
